


When the Legacy is Fighting.

by Camslightstories



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Tribrids, Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, new generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camslightstories/pseuds/Camslightstories
Summary: A story about the 17-year-old daughter of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson, which had to make decisions and experience things no other person should. Now after she fights for her family even though everything, she has to tell them the truth in her trip to Mystic Falls, she bumps into complications such as relationships, feelings, threats, and more... How is everything gonna ends? Is it worth fighting for? What happens when the two families are finally together but forgot about someone? What happens to Always and Forever? What happens to protect our family at all costs?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 20





	1. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about the 17 year old daughter of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson, which had to take decision and experience things not other person should. Now after she fights for her family even though everything, she has to tell them the truth in her trip to Mystic Falls, she bumps into complications such as relationships, feelings, threats, and more... How is everything gonna end? Is it worth fighting for? What happens when the two families are finally together but forgot about someone? What happen to Always and Forever? What happen to protect our family at all cost?

_The Saltzman and the Mikaelson family are united even though the difference in the past and they are being together thanks to Josie and Hope falling in love. Hope and Josie tried to make their kids the better version of them, trying to not make them go through stuff they did, but when everyone concentrated everything in three of the four Gemini twins, the other is always left out as everyone last option. Even trough everything her moms wanted to avoid for her and her siblings, it went wrong for her, she ended up going through it and more. Years later as she last saw her family, she needs to tell them the truth about the past 3 years of her life, but will everything change or will she still be everyone's last option? Will it make a difference if she spoke up about her feelings? Will always and forever stay in their legacies? Will family become the most important thing in their lives? Or will it change?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Also, I'm gonna be updating soon since I have the storyline and I'm just editing it. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad: @camslightstories


	2. Cast - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about the 17 year old daughter of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson, which had to take decision and experience things not other person should. Now after she fights for her family even though everything, she has to tell them the truth in her trip to Mystic Falls, she bumps into complications such as relationships, feelings, threats, and more... How is everything gonna end? Is it worth fighting for? What happens when the two families are finally together but forgot about someone? What happen to Always and Forever? What happen to protect our family at all cost?

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"Ohh you haven't met me, truth be told I'm as evil as it gets..."_

Hailee Steinfeld as 

Hayley Camille Mikaelson Saltzman

_17/ Full Gemini Siphoner Tribrid_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"Stop it! I'm your alpha, I said something and you do it"_

Cody Christian as 

Nikolas James Mikaelson Saltzman

 _17/ Gemini Siphoner Tribrid_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"How do you expect to react, if the person I looked up to. Is broken, and a psychopath"_

Alycia Debnam Carey as

Caroline Elizabeth Mikaelson Saltzman

_15/ Gemini Tribrid_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"Maybe we should try a civilized discourse, and see what understanding we can come up with"_

Nick Robinson as

Josh Elijah Mikaelson Saltzman

_15/ Gemini Tribrid_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"I'm not giving you pity, I'm here because I wanted to check on you, don't be an ass"_

Maia Mitchell as 

Isabella Lucia Swan

_17/Witch_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"Your little girlfriend hates us and we hate her"_

Dove Cameron as 

Danielle Francesca Gutierrez

_17/Werewolf_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"Yeah, but stupid is so much more fun"_

Sofia Carson as 

Alexia Elena Salvatore 

_17/Hybrid (Werewolf-Witch)_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"Isn't that my favorite puppy?"_

Matt Cornett as 

Stefan Alaric Salvatore 

_17/ Hybrid (Werewolf-Vampire)_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

_"Whoever did that to you would have chatty with me"_

Shawn Mendes as 

Niklaus Elijah Mikaelson Malraux

_Hybrid (Werewolf-Vampire)_

—•—•—•—•—•—•—

The cast of the Vampire Diaries Universe are own by Julie Plec.

I don't own anything except for the story and the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Also, I'm gonna be updating soon since I have the storyline and I'm just editing it. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad: @camslightstories


	3. I prefer my temporary fix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about the 17 year old daughter of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson, which had to take decision and experience things not other person should. Now after she fights for her family even though everything, she has to tell them the truth in her trip to Mystic Falls, she bumps into complications such as relationships, feelings, threats, and more... How is everything gonna end? Is it worth fighting for? What happens when the two families are finally together but forgot about someone? What happen to Always and Forever? What happen to protect our family at all cost?

Barcelona, Spain 

The night was young, the air was heavy and the abundant sound of voices, the sound of the cars moving, the rain pouring, the food being cooked and served, and other many background noises that were filling the younger tribrid ears. 

It was Friday night, and the Mikaelson was currently sitting in the bar of the closest restaurant, in which she got in, thanks to compulsion. 

Fingers tapping the wood countertop, as she sat in a high seat near the end of the bar. Waiting for the waiter to get her order as if it was the most casual thing.

_ Which it was _

And the waiting gets to the end, when a tall blonde, blue eye teenage boy walks up to her behind the bar. They make eye contact and he knows her usual order.

The blonde's name was Nathaniel Amari, he was a tight end for the football team in which the brown-eyed girl was quarterback and captain for the last 2 years. He was also very well known because of his part in a small band, playing the drums. 

The bartender got the coke and the rum bottles and put them in front of her as he did the beverage for the auburn-haired girl.

The guy said as he shoved lightly the beverage to Camille, and as an immediate response of her reflexes, she caught it and drank it in one sip. “Aqui Esta Cami”  **“Here it is, Cami”**

_ ‘Fuck’  _ Camille thought as she finished her drink.

“Just leave the bottles, Nathan.. thanks" Camille responded, and he nodded understanding, before walking away. Leaving the Mikaelson with her thoughts alone.

It was normal for the auburn girl to be alone. She was the definition of a close off person. She stopped any type of relationship with anyone, that wasn't outside of what she needed it to do, professionally as a student in the ‘Academia de Barcelona’. 

She knew her teammates and worked with them as their leader, but she didn't know them outside of what the sport they shared made them. And to be added to that no one, outside of the team, knew she was the quarterback.

As a good Mikaelson, she agreed with the school, to let her play anonymously for the public. For the people outside of her team, she was the lonely close off painter girl. Even her family was outside of the people that knew she was part of it.

_ I’m not drinking, because I’m alone, I'm drinking because it's a distraction. _

The auburn thought as poured more alcohol into the glass cup. It was partially true, she also drank because she felt alone, but as a good Saltzman, she was being stubborn about it, and decided to drown herself in alcohol.

After a couple of minutes, and a couple of sips as she keeps writing in her diary, half of the bottle was already gone, and she wasn't even tipsy

_ Perks of being a tribrid, and also a Mikaelson-Saltzman _

The brunette thought as she put a classical Mikaelson smirk. 

Suddenly there was a short, red-haired guy, tapping her shoulder and signaling if he could sit in the next barstool. 

_ Oh my God, can’t people just let me be _

The smirk slightly faded and she shrugged her shoulders, not caring to glance again, not caring about anything except her little world alone. 

But it was like the world was against the brown-eye girl. After a few minutes, the red-haired guy decided to speak up again.

"Mmm...drinking as a distraction to avoid confronting your problems... wanna talk about it?" 

The younger girl was not having it, but she was taught to be polite, put on her best fake smile, and responded after taking a sip of her drink. Playing with her fingers in the cup "I prefer my temporary fix, but thanks for trying" 

The guy nodded and took a sip of his drink. After a few minutes, the auburn girl thought she would leave her alone, but it was the opposite. 

He cleared his throat and changed his position, to face the girl, as he studied her for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "Does it work?"

"What works?". The Gemini Tribrid sighs with an annoying tone and looks at him, with a challenging look, making his smirk as she responds.

"I mean the temporary fix, drowning yourself in alcohol. Because in my experience and trust me I have the experience, sometimes you just gotta talk to someone, it doesn't matter if you know them or not, you just have to open the bottle and let it all out" 

The stranger said as he smirked smugly but with a sweet and caring look, seeing the girl left out of the words. 

_ Do I look so bad? That someone is asking if they can help me?  _

_ Fucking Idiot! Put it together Hayley Camille Mikaelson-Saltzman! _

Taking a minute or two to finish drinking from the bottle to finally have the courage to speak up. As the guy waited and ordered another bottle, the brown-eyed girl to open up.

"Is complicated" The girl spoke up, after a sigh, having a challenging look of ‘you don't wanna know’.

Letting out a small laugh, the stranger responded "Humor me".

"I'm pretty sure my story is gonna make you fall into depression or it is gonna make you laugh to death" The auburn girl chuckled and responded with the Mikaelson smirk.

He rolled his eyes and put on a serious face with a caring smile "Ohh come on, you are talking if you were a damn puppy, maybe you should start from the beginning so I don't bore myself to death"

"Well let's see, I've been living and studying here in Spain for the last 3 years. I used to go to a Boarding school that was founded by my grandparents. One of my moms is the headmistress and the other is a professor there too. I have two younger siblings and a twin brother, they are the complete golden kids, and I'm the black sheep of the family...The wrong point, okay... I like to paint and I also like music, and a few years back I came here with my family for a family trip and my twin brother and I decided to paint outside of a park, when we finished, my brother left to the hotel, and I decided I want it to stay for a bit longer, a woman came and talked to me about an art school gave me a card, I was surprised, I never told anyone... when we were back at my old home, I had this dream, it was... weird" The Auburn, brown-eyed-girl said.

Taking a big breath before she could break into tears, she stopped and waited a few minutes to have her feelings under control. The guy waited with patience, not making her rush into it, he gave some glances to the girl every minute to see if she was ready.

"My family and I never had the best relationship, I was close off, I got comfortable being the last one in line to be picked and well, I just took the card and called and asked about the requirements and everything, they told and I had to send a piece... I sent it, without telling anyone and after a few days the response came in the mail, my moms saw it and well... they yelled at me for not telling them... I decided to take up the opportunity and when I got here, the school thought that my brother was the one they were expecting, not me..." 

"After that, they still accepted me but they thought I was my brother... it's not the first time, someone would want any of my siblings over me, they are the first choice... the better, the role model, the golden child... and to be honest I already know that and came to terms with it..."

Taking a sip of the cup, where her drink was served, she looked around to inspect the restaurant. 

_ Never let your guard down, the more people you let into your life the more that could walkout _

The thoughts of the girl were interrupted when he felt the red-haired guy, put his hand on her shoulder for support, letting her know everything was gonna be okay. The Mikaelson immediately looked up to see trusting, caring, and sweet green eyes, that comfort here. 

It has been a while since she felt relief for a moment, where she didn't need to punch a wall to feel pain and relief. It was just relief without pain, it was like the world was giving her the comfort she needed, all this time.

"Is just one of my mom, doesn't care about me, she is always so into what my siblings are, she is just so founded on them and she doesn't bother to deny it... and my other mom she is just her, some part of me wants to believe she cares about me, I feel my comfortable with her, but I'm the opposite of her, I'm broken and she is not... both of them.... all of my family see my siblings as themselves, Someone who makes them proud, bits and pieces of each member of my family, my siblings has, and well that is why they are the legacy of my families…”The Gemini twin said and stopped when she felt her chest close up like if there was not air like if the walls were closing, everything just felt small.

The guy noticed the hard breathing of the teenager and immediately put the younger girl in an embrace as he immediately started to listen to his heartbeat, and his breathing.

After a few minutes, the girl was calm, but her crying hadn't stopped, as every bit of control she ever had was out, she cried even for things she thought she was playing with. She let everything out.

The stranger was just holding her, and telling her everything was gonna be okay. The truth was he knew what he was doing, he knew what she was feeling, he knew she needed him. And he was there for her.

The girl pulled back and laughed wholeheartedly when she saw the guy shirt wrench.

‘Thank you’ Hayley mouthed as she started to compose herself, and the guy nodded and smiled in response.

“It is okay, someone who does see you like the incredible being you are, doesn't deserve you"

The brown-eyed girl didn't think twice, before going into a hug, which made the guy stoned for a moment but hugged back. 

After ordering some food, that ended up being burgers. After eating them, the Mikaelson went up to pay for her and his food, as a thank you. But was stopped by him, before getting to the checkout.

Both of them walked out of the restaurant and stopped right in front of the parking.

"So miss puppy eyes, what's your name?" 

The Mikaelson girl rolled her eyes at the nickname the older guy gave her and slightly shoved him playfully. The red-headed guy laughed at her reaction and waited for the response.

Tilting her head as she expecting his face before responding with the truth before stopping and realizing she can put her family at risk, so before she could make the mistake, she put on her facade.

"I'm Camille Mi...Marshall, Camille Marshall, and u are?" 

" Well nice to meet you, Camille, I'm Agust" The guy responded before taking his hands out of his pocket and staking it out so they could shake hands. Before walking away leaving the younger Gemini with her thoughts.

_ Maybe not everyone's the same.  _

_ Maybe some actual people care about me _

What the Mikaelson girl didn’t know was that from that point on her life would change for the better and worst. Unexpected things were going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Also, I'm gonna be updating soon since I have the storyline and I'm just editing it. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @camslightstories


	4. “Where is Hays?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about the 17 year old daughter of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson, which had to take decision and experience things not other person should. Now after she fights for her family even though everything, she has to tell them the truth in her trip to Mystic Falls, she bumps into complications such as relationships, feelings, threats, and more... How is everything gonna end? Is it worth fighting for? What happens when the two families are finally together but forgot about someone? What happen to Always and Forever? What happen to protect our family at all cost?

The sunlight came through the window, making the room light up. A slight sound of breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the apartment. 

It didn't stay long, since the auburn girl had forgotten to turn off her alarm, for Saturday morning. The sound was heavily overwhelming the ears of the Gemini, making her groan and move her hand to find the cellphone.

What the brown-eyed girl didn't realize was that she was at the edge of the bed, making her fall and hit her head on the floor. Releasing a small groan of pain.

It was not new that the Mikaelson girl wasn't very fond of mornings. It ran on her blood. Neither Hope Mikaelson, the Original tribrid, one of her moms. Or Lizzie Saltzman, Gemini Siphoner twin, her aunt. Was fond of mornings.

After what the girl would call a time of stretching in the morning, that was her moving around, trying to be comfortable, and going back to sleep. Which she failed every time, every day. The Tribrid got up and decided to start with the day. 

As a full Gemini Siphoner Tribrid, her routine was rather complicated, it started with a blood bag, O negative to be specific, then a cold shower that would wake up her wolf, making it active and wide awake. Dress up, with a quite perfect combination between her moms, and her aunt, also closing with a proper oversize black bomber jacket. 

Breakfast is something that as a wolf she never underestimates, so she learns how to cook mostly from books, and also her ex and her mom, which had an excellent taste and gift for culinary.

It was normal for the girl to prepare coffee for 4 people, have donuts, and german waffles in her apartments, they complimented her perfect breakfast, Two slices of bread with Prosciutto ham, olive oil, and Ricotta. 

It was normal for her to eat while working on projects for the school gallery since the professor gave them the prompts for the paintings and they had to develop in their own space and their time. But today was different.

Today was Saturday and that meant that the auburn girl had the biweekly call from her mother, Josie especially since the relationship between the Original Tribrid and her daughter has never been the best. 

There were always ‘disagreements’, the younger Mikaelson felt that her mom saw her as a broken project. The Original had to work, treating her differently from the rest of her other siblings. Hope saw herself and her family in each of her children, except Camille she was more of the bad things her family had, or that what she thought. 

For the younger Saltzman, it was pretty accurate to think and know how her family saw.

_ If they did _

The siphoner always had trouble controlling her magic when she was a kid, also having anger issues, and to add to that, she triggered her werewolf curse at the young age of 12. Making her issues stronger. 

The tribrid was normally prohibited to do any physical contact with people outside of the family since they all had a protection spell. But even though she was allowed, it wasn't normal, her family was always more into what her siblings did, some could say they didn't even notice her sometimes. 

But even though everything, for her the siphoner, the most important thing was to protect her family. It has been her instinct since day one. But it became a stronger goal three years ago when she had a severe encounter with the afterlife and her acquaintances who she learned from.

And she did. 

The famous list that ‘The Klaus Mikaelson’, her grandfather, ‘The great Evil’, made years back before he died. The list that had all of the enemies or bad acquaintances that the Mikaelsons ever had. Was in her hands, and some of the names on the list had already been crossed.

By her, and her Grandfather

In the past 3 years, that is what she has been doing as a hobby. She had been crossing names on the list by killing them in her free time. 

The first few times were rather complex, she needed a plan, and resources and everything. And 15-year-old killing vampires, witches, and werewolves, that were powerful enough or annoying enough to make the Mikaelson mad. 

Nobody knew that she was the person who was freaking out the whole supernatural society. She was pretty surprised by her actual success in it. That success was big enough that she was about to cross out the last name of the list. 

_ ‘De Martel’ ‘De Martel’ ‘De Martel’... Why the heck that sounds so familiar? _

The auburn girl thought as she grabbed a black bag with a shield dark blue and white logo. But was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing.

The girl stopped her tracks and went to the kitchen counter where the white phone was situated. The girl's breathing stopped when she saw her mother's name.

_ Why is she calling me?  _

_ Should I answer? _

_ Does she really wanna talk to me? _

_ Is someone hurt?  _

After the last thought, the Mikaelson girl answered the phone immediately.

But the only thing that she could hear in the background was disturbing voices. Which made the girl incredibly uncomfortable. 

“Umm...Hi?” The girl spoke up, with a quiet and broken voice. Almost scared of the answer.

Hope responded through the phone sounding as calm as possible, letting a sigh after. “Good morning, sweetheart”

“Hi, mom!... How is everything?” The girl shipped in, smiling widely since it was the first time in a long time that the girl had her mom call her anything else than her name. 

“Everything is fine, thanks for asking…” The older tribrid responded with a rigid voice through the phone making a small pause. Making the younger Mikaelson sit on the white couch of her apartment feeling like something was off.

_ Well we are back to base one _

After a few seconds, Hope spoke up again this time, with a weird tone that the Gemini never heard her use. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Camille" 

_ Is she serious right now? _

_ she is not gonna ask how I am doing? _

"Ohh… umm okay" Camille responded as she looked up to the ceiling after feeling her eyes watery. The younger tribrid knew what was going to be her response to crying, so she tried her best to not let herself care.

**_Flashback_ **

_ There was music and color all over the streets of New Orleans. Holidays for the city were another reason to celebrate, not that they needed one.  _

_ Every holiday for the Mikaelson family was important, now more than ever. With so many holidays and events that the family couldn't be together, they decided that every even small holiday they would be together.  _

_ Three little Mikaelsons were running and playing around the compound, with a brown-haired 15-year-old boy. The four Mikaelsons were playing a game that was a copy of ‘Quidditch’ just safer. _

_ While the kids were playing the adults were in the living room around couches catching up with one another. Everyone was laughing at one of the old stories before they were interrupted by the sound of something that dropped and cried after that.  _

_ All of them were immediately on alert, as Mikaelsons their guard was always up. The four little Mikaelson came ruining from the living room almost immediately. _

_ As everyone calmed down, the blue-eyed 5-year-old girl spoke up, making every eye of the room as she slightly grabbed Josie’s hand. “Mommy?”  _

_ “Yes, baby?” The heretic responded as she pulled up the girl into her arms.  _

_ “Where is Hays?” The younger tribrid responded, making both of her moms look at each other.  _

_ Hope said as she walked out of the living room, making the Gemini heretic to nod. “I got it, Jo”. _

_ The auburn girl vampire sped around the compound, not finding the younger girl, until she came to the last room, the painting room in which there was a silencing spell.  _

_ The Full tribrid rolled her eyes to herself and entered the room, to find her daughter in the corner crying, while hugging her knees. _

_ “Ma?” _

_ “Hayley, what happened?” The older Mikaelson said as she came closer to the girl, and noticed the younger girl book completely soaked in blue paint.  _

_ The Gemini twin said between sobs but stopped as she saw the book again and started to cry without stopping again. “I-... I wanted to paint ma, and-and”  _

_ Hope immediately murmured a spell making everything clean as it was before, making her daughter look up sobbing at little but not as much as before.  _

_ The older Mikaelson gave her a nod to continue with her story. _

_ “And the paint didn't want to come out, Ma… so- i- took magic from the floor and started to do a spell so the paint would come out and it went boom! Ma, it went boom and now my book is ruined” The girl said, between sobs, playing with her hands and making the motion of an explosion, crying again when she finished. _

_ The little girl did the same playing with her own hands like Josie did when she was nervous or sad.  _

_ “Okay honey... first we are going to stop crying because you are a Mikaelson? And we Mikaelsons don't cry '' The full tribrid said as she grabbed Camille putting her in her arms. _

_ The brown-eyed girl cleaned her eyes with her hands, and put her head in the crooks of the older tribrid neck, trying to follow her breathing. “Okay ma”  _

_ After a few minutes, the younger girl was calm, while the older Mikaelson grabbed the book and murmured a spell, making the book clean again, and spoke up. “There it is Hayley, now we are going to go downstairs and to be with the rest of the family” _

_ “Yes, ma” The girl responded as she received the book and hugged her mom tightly. _

_ Before they could walk out of the room the little girl spoke up again “Ma?”  _

_ “Yes, Hayley?” Hope responded as she lowered the girl to the floor. _

_ The younger girl looked up to Hope, with puppy eyes and a pout scared. “Ma are you mad?”  _

_ The older tribrid looked down at her and sighed as she touched her temples before speaking. “No I'm not mad Hayley, but you shouldn't go around using magic, you know you can’t control” _

_ “Okay, mama,” The brown-eyed girl said before waiting for her mom to undo the silencing spell, which the tribrid moved her hand in front of the door unmaking the spell since it was a simple spell.  _

_ The tribrid undid the spell and immediately opened the door so that the younger girl could walk out. For her Nickolas, Caroline and Josh were not hard but Hayley, on the contrary, was different, she was never open, the little girl had problems with controlling her magic, it was never the right thing with Hayley. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Also, I'm gonna be updating soon since I have the storyline and I'm just editing it. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad: @camslightstories


	5. I’m going to go rip your head off right about now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about the 17 year old daughter of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson, which had to take decision and experience things not other person should. Now after she fights for her family even though everything, she has to tell them the truth in her trip to Mystic Falls, she bumps into complications such as relationships, feelings, threats, and more... How is everything gonna end? Is it worth fighting for? What happens when the two families are finally together but forgot about someone? What happen to Always and Forever? What happen to protect our family at all cost?

The drive was shorter than the auburn girl expected since millions of thoughts were running in the brown-eyed girl head. She was there physically but not mentally. Not even the blasting Jazz that the young Mikaelson was playing in the leather car, was enough for the auburn girl to get out of her head. 

The Gemini was snapped out of her thoughts when the GPS spoke in a robotic voice which filled the tribrid ears making her groan .“You have arrived at your destination”

_ Tribrid time, one last time _

The auburn girl walked out of the car with a classic Mikaelson smirk and moved closer to what was an old building in which there could be seen at least a dozen bodyguards on the building.

In a blink of an eye, the auburn girl was putting on an invisibility spell, moving her hand in front of her. “Invisique”

“Ad somnum” The young Mikaleson spoke up as she motioned her hands down, making all the bodyguards fall.

_ Well that was easier than I thought _

The silence that the Mikaelson was facing was actually quite irritating for the brunette. At this point, she knew something was off. 

_ A dozen bodyguards? _

_ A silence spell? _

_ A weird old grey building? _

_ Yes, definitely something was off. _

Without blinking the brown-eyed girl was shooting down the door with one hit. And without hesitation, every eye on the room was on her and on her Mikaelson smirk... 

The Brunette stood there proudly, as every supernatural in the room was just standing there with a mix of emotions, making the Mikaelson speak up as she cleaned her sleeves. “Well...I believe the term you’re searching for is OMG”

“Let me guess come to kill me?” A medium-size figure said with a strong British accent coming out of the shadow, making the head tilted her head proudly and moved her hands to her hips as the brunette man spoke.

Immediately after the man finished, two vampires were speeding into the Tribrid, and without hesitation, the Mikaelson girl put her hands in the blonde's chest ripping their hearts out, before throwing one to the side and taking a bite of the other. The girl said after the show. “You heard of me? Fantastic” 

In the next few seconds, the only thing that could be heard and seen in the building was painful groans and blood all over the place. 

Hardly breathing the girl was standing in front of more than 50 bodies. Sometimes it was impossible for Mikaelson to keep up with her mind and her body. It was like she wasn't even in control of her body. 

Over time the young Mikaelson discovered that when she lets her wolf in complete control without turning, her memory would be all over the place. Sometimes it would feel like she was overpowered. 

It has been known that the firstborn generation of Mikaelson was powerful and a Gemini was also powerful but she was not the firstborn, she was the mistake who came unexpectedly with her twin brother. But the overpower felt with her wolf, not her magic. 

The Gemini has put out her thoughts when she felt pinned in the wall by a strong grip in her throat. While the brunette guy spoke up in a thick accent while putting more pressure in your throat. “Haven't your family taught manners about respecting your superiors?”

In a blink of an eye, the girl was the one pinning the brunette, with her hand on his chest putting pressure on it, making him groan. And she responded with a Mikaelson smirk and a British accent “And who the hell are you?” 

“How is the little Mikaelson Princess doing?” The man said between pained groans, as he tried to break free of her grip by putting one of his hands on Mikaelson's arm, making her put more pressure on his heart.

The girl growled in annoyance, and cut his head immediately and it flew all the way to the other side of the warehouse. The young Mikaelson took a white bandana out of her jacket cleaning her hands with a smirk while saying in a British accent. “I prefer the term of Big Bad Wolf”

The air of the warehouse was overwhelmed with the smell of blood. And the silence was something she found peaceful a lot of times, but this was not one of them.

The silence made her think about what she was feeling, and it didn't help that she was trapped between various worlds, and couldn't come out. 

_ How do you tell your parents about this and not disappoint them? _

It was exhausting and exciting at the same time for the brunette girl to clean the place. One thing she learned over the time she was completing the list is that it was better to clean it up except to leave it for fear.

_ It was to cliche  _

At first, they thought the Mikaelson was to burn the whole place down, but as much as easy it could be, she needed it to leave a mark for the people to know to stop messing with the Mikaelsons.

“Well that was…quite eventful” A strong but also recognizable and familiar voice rang into her ears, the brunette turned around to determine who was the owner of the voice, but ended up being thrown to a bunch of boxes. 

The vision was rather foggy, with an overwhelming high sound of beating. And there stood up a short man figure with a black suit, standing as it was nothing with his hand in the pockets of his suit. 

The Mikaelson got up slowly and felt her chest tightened as any type of control left her person, she responded groaning.“I’m going to go rip your head off right about now ”

But before the girl could do anything else was stopped at the sight of the guy, she put down her walls the day before. The guy smirked and walked slowly humming to the center of the warehouse. 

“You know I thought that Mikaelsons were smarter than this” August said as he grabbed a chair and sat, waving his hand showing the ashes and blood that the brunette had spilled just a few minutes.

The Mikaelson spit out as she tried to stay to steady herself, breathing hard, and trying to gain her control back. “What the hell do you want?”

“Let’s see… You have the whole supernatural society freaking out, impressed by the way, and well some acquaintances of your family, especially your grandfather-” The redhead said, as he smiled proudly as if he was telling an unforgettable story where he was the hero.

The brunette who was on the line between control and chaos, couldn't stand someone to talk about her family in a bad way. So she snapped at him. “Don't you dare to say a word about my family!” 

The redhead saw it as a joke and just laughed at it, what he didn't know was that the Mikaelson girl was already at her feet, at her best. So without any further in a blink of an eye, the girl was holding him by the neck but didn't have the courage to kill him.

Her feelings were overwhelming, she felt betrayed, and hatred but at the same time the strange feeling of friendship, of how good it felt to let her walls down, to trust someone. She knew she didn't have the guts to do it, and that's where she is now hesitating into making or not making a choice that will definitely affect her future and her family’s legacy... 

_ Maybe I shouldn't _

_ Maybe I should _

_ Fuck _

_ Feelings are hard _

“Okay I get it, protective princess mood” The redhead guy spoke up, making her get out of the head, and rolled her eyes at his comment. The girl pouted for a second while studying his face as an idea popped into her head, lowering him into the ground.

The Mikaelson took a deep breath before pulling him closer by the shoulders, as she looked directly into his eyes, ready to do the compulsion. “You will not remember either my name or my face, you are going to sleep and when I walk out that door you are gonna come back, happy dreams, love”

The red-headed guy immediately fell asleep, and the girl smirked proudly. As she grabbed the spray-painted from her jacket to paint on the floor a perfectly  ** ‘HM’ ** . Before walking out, not knowing what was really gonna happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Also, I'm gonna be updating soon since I have the storyline and I'm just editing it. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @camslightstory  
> And Wattpad: @camslightstories


	6. Soooo,  what are we waiting for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about the 17 year old daughter of Josie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson, which had to take decision and experience things not other person should. Now after she fights for her family even though everything, she has to tell them the truth in her trip to Mystic Falls, she bumps into complications such as relationships, feelings, threats, and more... How is everything gonna end? Is it worth fighting for? What happens when the two families are finally together but forgot about someone? What happen to Always and Forever? What happen to protect our family at all cost?

**_Flashback_ **

_ “Haley, your mom and I need you to fly home,” Hope said over the phone, making the younger girl confused as she sat up on the couch.  _

_ The younger Mikaelson tried to get out of the situation, the younger tribrid didn't want to go back in reality. Anxiety started to overwhelm her, this was the last thing she wanted. So she responded quietly “May I ask why? I have the school gallery presentation next we-”  _

_ The brunette could hear her mother taking a deep breath before talking again, with a cold voice that the younger girl recognized immediately and knew her mom was close to yelling at her ”Hayley Camille Mikaelson Saltzman is not up for discussion” _

_ “Okay,” The brown-eyed girl muttered brokenly as she eyed the room, trying so hard to not break down.  _

_ There was a moment of silence between the two, but was interrupted by a few backgrounds talking, in which she could make up her siblings voices, yelling: _

_ “Ma, Are you done?” _

_ “Can I drive?” _

_ “I'm hungry, can we stop by the grill before we leave?” _

_ The older Mikaelson immediately spoke up. “I just sent you the ticket… I got to go, your siblings are waiting on the car”  _

_ “Yeah, okay bye” The brown-eyed girl nodded before responding but wasn't fast enough since her mom had ended it before she could even respond.  _

_ Okay...Okay  _

_ Don't freak out … Don't freak out  _

_ Fuck  _

_ I'm freaking out _

_ Fuck me _

**_Flashback ends_ **

The young Mikaelson parked in front of the school, where she experienced so many things, where she grew up. 

Some people would maintain some type of affection for the places where they grew up. But that wasn't the brunettes case. It was quite the opposite, anxiety was overwhelming the Gemini, and immediately started to grip the wheel of the luxury car.

_ I could just go back _

_ Yeah, yeah that's great _

_ Let's go back _

But before the girl was able to start the car, a familiar figure got in the passenger seat and looked at her with a smirk. The blonde stared at the younger girl and spoke up, which made the Tribrid get out of her thoughts. “Soooo, what are we waiting for?”

“And what do I own to pleasure Aunt Elizabeth?” The girl immediately looked at the blonde and gave her a classical Mikaelson smirk and a Spanish accent while responding. 

Both of the siphoners smiled at each other before sharing a hug. The brunette smiled and melted into the embrace, she didn't receive a lot of them, so it made her value each one.

“I missed you, kid” The blonde murmured in the embrace, making the girl whimpered quietly, and the older woman noticed, the blonde knew that whimper, it was the same that Josie made when she began vulnerably and rubbed sodding circles in the back of the girl's neck making it work like magic.

Both of them hugged for a few more seconds, before pulling away. The tribrid cleared her cheeks and spoke so quietly that the blonde would have heard if she was a vampire.“I’m sorry” 

_ Get yourself together Mikaelson _

The blonde smiled and shocked her head, and took the car keys out of the carboard before heading out of the car “Come on Cami”

Both of them got out and the younger siphoner stood in front of the entrance of the school. Before putting her walls up again, when she saw the varieties of students and smirked proudly as she spoke “Thank you for the audience, I never thought I was so important”

“Munchkin, keep the attitude I like it” Lizzie rolled her eyes at the comment and started to walk, making the other girl mimic her attitude as she responded.

The vibe that the young Mikaelson was receiving was uncomfortable, it's as if nobody knew who she was. She felt like some mystery girl that just came into the school and everyone’s eyes were on her. 

Her walls were up, but that didn't stop the girl from feeling anxious. And as a temporary not violent defense. Her comments were the only way to keep her distance.

The Brunette whispered to her aunt, as they walked.“Now seriously, why is everyone looking in this direction? Like they don't have something to do?” 

“Mystery girl drives in, owning the place… don't you think they wanna know who you are short stacks?” The blonde wyes the place around them as they kept going, and smirked at the relaxation that nobody knew who the brunette was before saying. 

_ Deep breaths _

_ Deep breaths _

_ Head high _

_ Don't let yourself be vulnerable _

“I'm not that short” The girl pouted while crossing her arms, as she stopped in front of the Headmistress office. Making the blonde stop in her tracks as she eyed the girl's expression and smiled at the daughter of her twin and best friend. 

The blonde rolled her eyes before responding while opening the doors of the office, in which there were a pretty preoccupied Hope and Josie eying a folder. “Whatever lets you, sleep at night Cami” 

The Brunette girl stood still, with a huge wave of anxiety. As both of her mother’s stared blankly at her. The brown-eyed girl was beyond terrified in reality. The last time she saw both of her mother’s in person, she only saw in their eyes disappointment. And it hunted her for years, and it still does.

_ I shouldn't have come back  _

_ You idiot _

_ They think you are broken _

The young girl snapped out her thoughts when Josie hugged her tightly. In which she responded after a few seconds. She could feel the older woman getting emotional, so the young tribrid decided to speak up, but as much as she hated it, her voice was broken and tiny. “Hi mom”

It wasn't until a few more sobs from both of the brunettes pulled away, and the heretic cupped her daughter's cheeks into her hands eyeing her while she smiled widely as she spoke. “Hi honey”

The younger girl smiled and took a step back, eyeing between her mothers. Waiting for the older tribrid to make the first move to hug her, but there weren't any motion or feelings, Hope was giving towards the younger girl.

The silence and the tension were getting thicker by the second. Both of the Saltzman twins were stealing glances at each other and between the two tribrids. And Both of the Tribrid was not glancing anywhere except at each other's eyes.

The silence, the tension, and the glances were interrupted by loud footsteps and the door of the office began to open loudly and a white tall brown-haired guy in about his tweety walks in with a radiant smile. 

The brunette girl stood quietly, rearranging her thoughts after the moment she had with her mothers, but the smile was all over her face when she heard the voice of his Uncle.

The tall guy went directly to the younger girl, and swooped her in his arm, hugging her, and spinning her around with enthusiasm and happiness and as he put her down, he broke the silence with a tensing tone and a big smile. “Well, I knew something important was happening for it to have a family reunion… What I didn't know was that the princess was here”

The girl smiled back and giggled as he talked. Both of them had a close relationship, she trusted him, and he made her feel safe. He understood her, and he saw her as the “Mikaelson Princess” that nobody else saw. He shared books with her, he believed in her, he took the time to saw more about her than the rest of the family did. He didn't care about the accidental siphoning, he was there for her, and that was more than enough for the young Mikaelson

“Family reunion?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Also, I'm gonna be updating soon since I have the storyline and I'm just editing it. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Wattpad: @camslightstories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I accept requests and any feedback. Also, I'm gonna be updating soon since I have the storyline and I'm just editing it. Thanks for reading, have a great day. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @camslightstories


End file.
